


the book about us

by dawnian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Na Jaemin, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Huang Renjun is Jaemin's besty, Jaemin basically didn't get over Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin-centric, Post-Break Up, Skater Lee Jeno, so is donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnian/pseuds/dawnian
Summary: When Jaemin finally graduated university, he spent months and months writing a love story inspired by him and Lee Jeno's past relationship. When it blows up in December, he doesn't expect Jeno who he assumed went out of town for a competition to come back, on his doorstep holding a copy of his book.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the book about us

**Author's Note:**

> ISXDHUYIJHDNX santa tell me is really INSPIRING im listening to ariana grandes version cuz idk it sparks smth in me

* * *

_When snow falls again, my tears wouldn't imprint itself upon my mittens and the ice won't remind me of our past. When this Winter is over, I'll be done crying tears and heartbreak and my heart would be patched up again. When the next year comes, I would be more mature. My eyes would be open. When next Spring comes, my tears are gone and my heart's open again like the flowers under the Spring lights, swaying to the light breeze. By the time Summer hits, I'll be open to a purposeful love and by fall, my heart would be occupied by someone in a sense of forever or I would be perfectly fine on my own, standing tall and proud over myself and overshadowing the past that hugs my character all day, reminding me of memories I won't be able to bring back._

_And when the next Winter hits, I'll be perfectly fine on my own. My own fire igniting to keep my warm, to keep a smile on my face. When the snowflakes fall onto the ground next time, I won't cry when I see it, I'll smile as if it meant nothing all over again. My unshed tears would remain frozen and I would be looking forward, not backwards. This Winter was my heartbreak, my ending point, but next season I'll blossom all over again, ready for a new fight and a new purpose. Our memories would fall to the back of my mind, you face would be another face in my photo books and when I think of you smile, the butterflies in my stomach would be faded and rested for good._

_Not all love stories have happy endings, no matter how bright our smiles was, our passionate affairs never meant a good ending to us. We had different goals, wants, and needs._

  
_This is_ was _our_ _love story, Lee Jeno._

* * *

The smell of fresh-baked cookies inside Jaemin's home is endearing as Jaemin smiles to himself with puffy eyes as he waits for the cookies to finish. He had read his own book over again for the 6th time, crying when he gets reminded of old memories of him and Jeno, wishing that the older was next to him all over again. Jaemin sniffs as he rubs his eyes, sneezing as he hugs the giant Ryan plushie on his couch. Watching a boring show on Netflix, he stares boringly at the screen before pulling out his phone, curious to see what was going on in town now before smiling when he sees Mark, covered in snow with a fat pout on his face as Donghyuck laughed besides him in a photo. Screenshotting, he saves it for blackmail before scrolling down, occasionally cooing when he sees couples that he, Renjun, and Donghyuck made a mission to get together.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar ring of his doorbell goes off and Jaemin yawns, slipping on his bunny slippers and tightens the strings around his waist of his pajama pants. "Coming!" he yells as he walks towards the door and opens the door to see a familiar figure. Rubbing his eyes, he squints and look frontwards to see a familiar eye smile before he screams, jumping back. "What the fuck?!" he yells in shock, clutching his heart when Jeno laughed wholeheartedly and waves Jaemin's book around in his hand. Jaemin turns red as he shyly hides behind his door. "Uh- J-Jeno hyung?" he stutters and Jeno hums. "Last time we talked, you barely used honorifics, what happened?" Jeno says and snorts. Jaemin rolls his eyes, "It's been four months! I didn't expect you to come back, knock on my door on a Sunday with.. my book..in your..hand." Jaemin says and his voice goes quieter and quieter. 

"Oh? I read it while I was on my way back, Donghyuck sent me a copy when it was first published and I didn't have time to read it then, but I read it all on my flight back." Jeno says with a teasing smile and Jaemin flushes. "Not fucking Donghyuck." he groans and bumps his head against the door purposefully, but Jeno stops him and uses his hand to softly rub the spot that Jaemin hit. "Well, I do have to admit, your book was good. Your work doesn't disappoint." Jeno says and smiles as he tries to look in. "Can I come in? It's cold out there." he says and Jaemin nods hesitantly, a small voice in his head yelling no, but his heart wanting to savor every moment with Jeno. "You're house looks the same." he says and laughs. "I don't do my house a lot." Jaemin huffs and a beep is heard. "Oh! Perfect timing, my chocolate chip cookies are done." he says.

"I used to love your cookies, I hope you share." Jeno says softly and it sends Jaemin's heart pounding, cheeks red as he looks away. "Yeah, right." he grumbles as he scurries towards the kitchen, making Jeno snicker before sitting down on Jaemin's comfortable couch. Watching the show on the television, Jaemin finally comes back with a plate of fresh cookies and sets it on the living room table before sitting down next to Jeno with some distance between them. The silence between them in comfortable, but the space between them is odd. Jeno finally turns to Jaemin and Jaemin looks down on his lap, too nervous to meet Jeno's gaze. _Can he hear my heart beating really loud and fast?_ he wonders and shyly meets Jeno's eyes who's hands travels to his.

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno starts, "you're still as beautiful the day I met you, and the day I left." he whispers as he lets his eyes rest on Jaemin's lips. Jaemin nervously thanks Jeno, slipping his hand out of Jeno's, but Jeno's hand grasp his tightly. "Jeno hyung," Jaemin starts, the honorific odd on his tongue, "w-why did you come here? I thought you were, you know, competition?" Jaemin asks and Jeno laughs. "I came back for _you_ , silly." Jeno says and scoots closer, closing the space between their bodies. "Me?" Jaemin asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Jeno hums and giggles, "For you." he confirms. "What ab.." "Jaemin-ah, I'm not leaving you." Jeno says, stepping on the doubt in Jaemin's mind away. "If I go somewhere, you'll be with me everywhere." he murmurs and leans in closer. "You'll get tired of me dragging you everywhere," Jeno says and chuckles. "Deadass?" Jaemin blurts, ruining the moment and Jeno laughs. "Deadass, Nana." The familiar nickname rolls off the older's tongue easily and Jaemin squeals and jumps in his seat. "Now, I know it's been months, but I've been waiting to taste your lips again, so can I?" Jeno asks and Jaemin rolls his eyes, moving back. "Uh uh, if you think you can leave for months and then come back _and_ ask for kisses at the same time, you're delusional!" Jaemin complains and crosses his arms.

"Oh, so now we're back to bold Jaemin again." Jeno says and pouts. "Court me, or no kisses!" Jaemin says and smiles. "Well, can I have at least one?" Jeno says and Jaemin pretends to think before laughing when his own cheeks turn red, "Fine." That's all it takes for Jeno to lean in, kissing the younger passionately with his hands gripping Jaemin's waist who's hand rests on his shoulder. "You know what?" Jaemin whimpers in between kisses, "I take it back, no courting," he says, "we're _boyfriends_ , but if you leave me again, I'm revoking the relationship card."

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing i am doing xmas drabbles


End file.
